venganza se escribe con scones
by Aru Lawlieth
Summary: Francia despiesta en una habitacion algo tetrica y descubre un espeluznante futuro... no realmente... Francis es muy dramatico solo es una pequeña venganza esperlo que les guste! x3 PD:"continuacion" por asi decirle de Excitante


DISCLAIMER

Hetalia no pertenece...si me perteneciera no seria el genial anime que es ahora x3

hago esto sin fines de lucro y nomas porque no quiero hacer mi tarea, aunque ya estoy de vacaciones asi que no importa :D

los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himuraya-sama ...que lo amo y me casare con el en cuanto lo vea x3

*-*aclaraciones al final*-*

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Francia lentamente se abrieron dejando ver una habitacion probablemente de una bruja, era increible la cantidad de muñecos budú y objetos de brujeria que habian por ahi, y sumandole una casi completa oscuridad solo rota por unas velas encendidas que si prentendian ser romanticas hacian un pesimo trabajo, eran espeluznantes!. y para colmo y como salido de una pelicula de terror, la puerta empezo a abrirse con un rechinido escalofriantemente agudo, intento moverse y descubrio que estaba esposado a los barandales de una cama y traia lo mismo con lo que durmio, (osease nada).<p>

-no me mates porfavor! te dare todo el sexo que quieras!- grito _masculinamente _el frances

-quien quiere sexo contigo **_wine bastard!_**

**_-Anglaterre__! Mon ami _**viniste a salvarme!

-salvarte de que _**idiot?**_

-este es el cuarto de una bruja malvada que me ama desesperadamente por mi belleza celestial!, aunque tambien puede que sea hombre...

-esta es mi habitacion **_piece of idiot! _**

-eso explica porque nunca me habias invitado- dijo el rubio mas alto en un susurro que se suponia solo el sabria de su existencia, pero Arthur oyó y su comentario naturalmente que no le causo ninguna gracia, cosa que Francis noto enseguida- _**négligées**_!* solo tenemos que llenarlo de _**amour**_!... y llamar a un decorador...de preferencia frances

-**_Shut up! _**estas aqui porque me voy a vengar de lo de la otra vez!

-eh? pero si te gusto!...recuerdo que incluso a la mañana siguiente murmurabas mi nombre entre jadeos... mon chèri eso fue tan..!

-YO NO HICE ESO **_WINE BASTARD_**!

-si que lo hiciste!y no estabas ebrio! y tengo evidencia! no pude evitar grabarlo... casi me...

-no quiero oirte!- el mas bajo no pudo sino arrojar lo primero que agarro al rostro del frances, por desgracia lo que lanzo resulto ser inofensivo y ademas dar en el estomago-de cualquier modo no es de eso de lo que me quiero vengar!

-entonces de que _**mon amour?**_

-te quedaras aqui encerrado una semana...

-dormiras conmigo? eso no es un castigo _**cheri**_... o planeas hacerme _cosas malas_

_-_usaras esto-ignorando olimpicamente al que estaba en su cama saco de algo que parecia ser un armario una toga o algo parecido talla extragrande y mas vieja la madre tierra-esto

-q-que?-el rostro de asco en la cara de Francis era exageradamente exagerdo (valga la redundancia) digno de una fotografia que Arthur se encargaria de hacer circular por todo el mundo

-pero, para que veas que en cierto modo te ...ehm... digamos que no me desagradas _tanto...,_hay algo bueno

-e-en serio?...cual?-la verdad la idea de que Inglaterra le_ acompañase_ se desecho al ver la seria intencion de torturarlo...

-tus comidas de todos los dias seran acompañadas con deliciosos _**scones**_ que yo mismo preparare!

-NOOO! Arthur! por favor! quieres matarme! dejame cocinar a mi! hare tu coimida tambien! y juro no manosearte mientras duermes!...bueno... no lo hare tan seguido! y te devolvere tus fotos de cuando eras niño! y borrare las fotos de cuando te bañas!...bueno...la mitad!

Los gritos del pobre Francis siguieron, pero la puerta se cerraba lentamente, no sin antes permitirle a Arthur lanzar una mirada asesina y decir las palabras que serian la pesadilla de Francis...

-dos semanas...y **_sin _**sexo...

* * *

><p>Para los que se lo pregunten...Arthur no pudo mantener su palabra porque Francis consiguio escapar al tercer dia segun las escrituras... no espera... escapo al tercer dia porque sus amigos Antonio y Gilbert se compadecieron de el y le ayudaron a escapar. Pero esto no va a traer otra venganza porque solo unas copas bastaron para que Arthur olvidara su enojo con Francia y fueran a darle <em>un mejor uso<em> a las esposas del inicio xD

* * *

><p>*négligées: descuida<p>

* * *

><p>No pude resistirme a subir de una vez el fic de la venganza! se me subio tanto la autoestima con los reviews que recibi que solo lo subi! x3<p>

talvez el jueves suba una serie de drabbles...en realidad solo subire uno y luego los otros xD...aprovechare ke estoy de vacas para subir todos los tengo completos :D

PD:  
>en mi otro fic el USAxMex tube muchos horrores ortograficos que no revise, no crei que se fuese a subir, estaba teniendo problemas con el internet, si alguien sabe como le hago para cambiar los errores porfavor digame! Q.Q (ya descubri como :3)<p>

Cada review que dejan le da a Francis una oportunidad para manosear a Arthur desnudo */w/*


End file.
